


Booster: One Step Ahead

by literallynoone



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Happy Ending, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Motorcycles, Redemption, Soft sex, X-games, friends with benefits lee felix/Hwang Hyunjin, sad sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: "La leyenda de Hyunjin debía morir. Aquella era la oportunidad que siempre había estado necesitando para acabar de pasar página. La oportunidad de redimirse sin subirse a una moto, de ser libre. Y Seungmin acababa de ofrecérsela en bandeja de plata."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	1. step 0: get on the motorbike

Cuando Hyunjin se montó en una moto por primera vez, tenía dieciséis años. Sus padres al fin habían cedido ante sus continuas súplicas, todo lo que sabía sobre ellas era pura teoría, teoría que la hermana pequeña de su padre se había esmerado en enseñarle.

Su tía Olivia, la diez veces campeona de Freestyle en los X-Games, lo miró con una radiante sonrisa en cuanto tiró su pie con fuerza hacia abajo y el motor de su Yamaha TT-110 empezó a rugir. Hyunjin recordaba con todo lujo de detalles aquella ansiada primera vez, las mariposas en su estómago, el temblor de sus rodillas por los nervios y, por supuesto, la gran caída de espaldas que se pegó cuando sus manos apretaron el acelerador sin darse cuenta.

En realidad, sabía que llegaba tarde. Muchos le dijeron que ya era demasiado mayor para llegar a ser alguien en aquel mundo, cuyos podios eran realmente selectos y efímeros, y cuyo camino era angosto y doloroso. Apenas tenía diecisiete años y un mísero año de experiencia cuando se metió de lleno en su primera competición de motocross. Fue un desastre, y se partió un par de huesos, pero acabó quedando décimo. En ese momento, nadie, a excepción de su tía, hubiera dado un mísero dólar por él. No era más que un niño sin experiencia entre potenciales motoristas de éxito. Decían que era un inconsciente, pero para Hyunjin, subirse a una moto era darlo todo o nada.

Y esa fue su primera y última gran derrota. En cuanto sus huesos se recuperaron, se volvió a subir a una moto, y después de eso, no hubo quien le hiciera bajar.

En menos de dos años, cerró las bocas de todos aquellos que se atrevieron a decir una sola palabra en su contra. Aún sin patrocinadores, fue su tía la que financió e instruyó su ascenso hacia la cima de su categoría. Su nombre, hasta entonces conocido en muy pocos lugares, empezó a resonar por las cumbres. El boca a boca fue agigantando su imagen, subiendo el cubicaje de su moto, desde que arrasaba con todo aquel que se interponía en su camino hacia la victoria, hasta que no le temía a nada, excepto a la derrota.

Y así, su talento innato, más que demostrado, y el respaldo de una de las mejores motoristas de motocross freestyle del mundo, hicieron de Hyunjin un precoz campeón. Antes de darse cuenta, había saltado al terreno internacional, y se había colocado con elegancia entre los mejores motociclistas con tan solo 19 años, y aunque muchos habían llegado mucho más pronto, ninguno había escalado tan rápido aquel gigantesco Everest.

Codeándose entre los más grandes, entre los que estaba su propia tía, tuvo su primera participación en los concursos de alto nivel a principios de invierno de aquel mismo año, en los X-Games de invierno. Estaba emocionado, enloquecido y tremendamente nervioso. Ya había echado a volar, con sus propios patrocinadores y su propio equipo, era la primera vez que no tendría a su tía susurrándole al oído los seis pasos hacia la victoria, y eso le daba a aquella primera competición un sentimiento de soledad.

Recordaba haber mirado a Olivia una última vez mientras clavan tacos en las ruedas de sus motos, en un pobre intento de hacerlas menos inestables sobre la nieve. Ella le sonrió, y alzó un pulgar hacia su dirección. Él hizo lo mismo, con sus manos enfundadas en gruesos guantes, para luego mirar hacia atrás, hacia donde el público alzaba la voz ante la aparición de los primeros concursantes.

En aquel momento tomó una decisión.

Tragó saliva. Sabía la presión que tenía depositada sobre sus hombros, las expectativas que todos tenían de él. Nadie tendría en cuenta que participaría por primera vez en nieve y no en tierra, si fracasaba —que sería lo más lógico—, lo único que obtendría sería una patada en el culo que le bajaría de la cima en un solo segundo.

Necesitaba ganar, como mínimo, un puesto en el podio. Y para ello estaba dispuesto a hacer lo más arriesgado, incluso lo impensable. Todos sabían que era un inconsciente, una persona ambiciosa, que lo querría todo o nada. Lo sabían.

Por eso lo hizo. Incluso aquel truco que su tía, su equipo y todo aquel que lo conocía le había insistido en que no intentara por su propia seguridad. Aquel truco que no le había salido en los entrenamientos, el que le convertiría en campeón de oro de los X-Games de invierno.

El truco que, aquel mismo día, le arrebataría la vida a su propia tía, pero que haría que él pasara a la historia como el que intentó y venció. Sin sudor. Y sin lágrimas.


	2. step 1: get rid of the kickstand, secure your helmet

Sus sueños se derramaron entre los huecos de sus palmas abiertas. Al igual que la sangre de su tía, al igual que su ambición y su valentía. Su desaparición del ojo público fue tan rápida como su llegada. Quiso llegar a su cima demasiado temprano, y había acabado pagando un precio desmedidamente alto por ello.

Hyunjin estaba tumbado en su cama, jadeante, sus piernas abiertas de par en par, agarrando en puños las sábanas negras a medida que la cabellera naranja de Felix ascendía y descendía sobre su centro.

Después del entierro, volvió a subirse a una moto, tan solo para descubrir que nunca más podría hacer lo que más amaba frente a una multitud. El terapeuta fue rotundo: había desarrollado pánico escénico.

Su bajo vientre empezó a arder, los labios de Felix se cansaron de brindarle esa atención, y descendiendo tan solo su mirada, murmuró: —Ven. —Y Felix fue, y besó sus labios tiernamente, tal y como siempre hacía, agarrándole de la nuca con una sola mano, paseando su pulgar por la afilada quijada del rubio.

Habían pasado dos años desde entonces. Dos años de sufrimiento, de ansiedad, del más terrible miedo desencadenado tan solo por una estúpida decisión. Era su tía, pero también su oponente. Su perfección en los saltos era rompedora. Ella no necesitaba saber hacer ese salto. Y la tentó. 

Era su culpa. Todo era su maldita culpa. Culpa del Hyunjin ambicioso, del Hyunjin inconsciente. Ella merecía ganar, ella, ella, ella. Y él merecía… él merecía…

Gimió, aferrándose a Felix con sus manos y sus piernas, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello y permitiendo que su amigo hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Sabía que sería tratado con gentileza, que Felix conseguiría sacarlo de aquel mundo y llevárselo a otro lugar más calmo, dónde él se sentiría encontrado, en su cabeza y en su cuerpo, siendo él, tan sencilla y dolorosamente él.

Era una paz muy efímera, una serenidad que se acababa en cuanto sus cuerpos se separaban, en cuanto Felix despertaba a la mañana siguiente y se levantaba de la cama. Hyunjin ni siquiera quería algo más que aquella compañía, no pretendía ser amado, al menos no por Felix; tal vez tan solo quería sentirse válido de alguna forma, capaz de compartir algo, cualquier cosa, con alguien que le aceptara tal y como era.

Felix era su amigo, un amante ocasional, siempre acudía a su rescate cuando lo necesitaba. Había estado ahí, en primera fila, el día del accidente, y también había estado ahí los días siguientes, y los siguientes a esos. Lo que había empezado como una simple amistad entre el motorista y el aprendiz de mecánico de su equipo, había acabado convirtiéndose en un complejo montaje de conexiones, en un acuerdo de mutuo cuidado, a pesar de que Felix era, en realidad, el único que estaba cuidando a alguien. 

Pero el complejo montaje de conexiones estaba empezando a desquebrajarse, era un hecho. Hyunjin lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, desde el momento en el que había visto la mirada de Felix sobre aquel chico, aquella auténtica mirada que nunca podría ser dirigida hacia él. Y había estado esperando lo inevitable hasta ese momento. Por eso, de alguna retorcida manera, sabía que aquella noche estaba siendo la última. Más amable, más cariñoso, como si se sintiera culpable.

Hyunjin lo sabía, Felix se estaba despidiendo de él, y por eso le pidió que le besara de nuevo, desesperado, hundiendo sus largos y finos dedos en aquella suave cabellera anaranjada. Inhaló de ese último instante como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida, porque tal vez lo fuera, porque tal vez lo único a lo que podía aspirar su mente era a eso.

—Creo que me gusta alguien. Y creo que yo le gustó a él.

Aquellas palabras fueron su argumento para decir basta, y es que, en realidad, nada más necesitaba ser dicho. Hyunjin asintió, desviando su mirada a un lado, a pesar de que Felix había puesto una mano en su barbilla, limitando sus movimientos.

—Mírame, Hyunjin, quiero que me mires a los ojos.

—Se acabó, ¿verdad? —Odió que su voz saliera más frágil de lo habitual, odió estar desnudo de tantas formas, con aquel par de ojos tristes sobre él. No quería que le tuviera pena, no quería que se quedara con él por compromiso. En realidad, lo que estaba haciendo Felix era lo correcto y Hyunjin no sabía lo que quería.

Porque a él también le había gustado alguien y no había sido correspondido, porque de nuevo, era él el que se quedaba atrás mientras la vida a su alrededor avanzaba y avanzaba. Porque era él el que iba a quedarse solo de nuevo, y aquello le provocaba miedo y angustia, pero también calma y comprensión.

Pero aún así dolía, aterrorizaba. Sin él, ¿Cómo sería posible encontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo? Tal vez dependía demasiado del cariño de su amigo, tal vez era débil y tan solo podía mantenerse en pie si se apoyaba en uno de sus hombros, y tal vez perder ese punto de apoyo era la mejor forma de volverlo a traer de vuelta del todo, a la fuerza.

Y, aun así, aun sabiendo con certeza todo aquello, Hyunjin estaba aterrorizado. Porque cuando pensaba que podía quitar el caballete de la moto, el casco había salido volando por los aires.


	3. step 2: lean on the fulcrum, swing on the motorbike

La llegada del nuevo fue inesperada, medio año después de tocar fondo. Hyunjin había terminado de darle su primera clase a un grupo de novatos cuando lo vio entrar al despacho del jefe. Estuvo atento un rato, mientras recogía los protectores que los críos habían dejado tirados por el suelo, pero no lo vio salir. Después, aquella misma tarde, la foto de aquel chico estaba por todas partes. Las palabras que acompañaban las publicaciones eran concisas y sencillas, se anunciaba la entrada de un nuevo talento en el equipo senior de su compañía: Kim Seungmin.

Hyunjin se había quedado mirando la pantalla de su teléfono un buen rato. Apoyado contra la barra del bar y con el palo de billar recostado contra su hombro, analizó la sonrisa que iluminaba aquel rostro como si ya la hubiera visto antes. Le sonaba, y no sabía muy bien de qué.

—¿Habías oído hablar de él? —La voz de Changbin apareció repentinamente cerca de su oreja. Alzó la mirada y negó débilmente, poniéndose detrás de la oreja un mechón salvaje de pelo rubio.

—No mucho. Pero parece que últimamente está en boca de todos.

—¿Y es bueno?

—¿Qué si es bueno? —Y esa vez fue Changbin el que sintió la aparición repentina de Felix cerca de su oreja, solo que un tierno beso fue depositado sobre la mejilla del más mayor, y Hyunjin apartó la mirada rápidamente—. Es buenísimo, ¿acaso no sabes cómo le llaman? El imitador, literalmente sabe hacer cualquier salto tan solo con verlo una sola vez, e incluso lo mejora. Este año se va a presentar por primera vez a los X-Games.

—Entonces no es de extrañar que el equipo lo haya contratado —respondió Changbin—. ¿Pero por qué nuestra compañía? Si es tan bueno como dicen… Hay decenas de equipos mejores que el nuestro que le promocionarían, ¿por qué nos ha elegido?

A aquella pregunta le siguió un pequeño silencio. Felix miró a Hyunjin con cautela. Sus brazos descendieron de los hombros de Changbin, y se escondieron detrás de su espalda. Hyunjin alzó las cejas, curioso ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Porque está Hyunjin.

Tanto el nombrado como Changbin abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos y confusos. Después del instante de estupefacción, Hyunjin bufó, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su tejano negro, y acercándose a la mesa de billar. Se posicionó y apuntó, golpeando la bola naranja que se metió limpiamente en el agujero.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere de mí? ¿Retarme? Si es así, está perdiendo el tiempo. No voy a…

—No, quiere que lo entrenes. —Murmuró Felix, que le había seguido de cerca. Se agachó con él, mientras esa vez fallaba el tiro a la bola morada. Hyunjin se enderezó, un repentino mareo azotándole la cabeza. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la madera del taco—. O al menos eso he oído por el taller. Que solo… que solo hay un salto imposible que no ha hecho aún. 

Y aquel fue el momento en el que la mirada de Hyunjin se oscureció. Fue en ese momento en el que su pecho empezó a arder con rabia, con la ira de los años, y el sufrimiento y el dolor, reducidos a un puto salto, a una sola y estúpida victoria. Al derecho de no dejarle morir en la memoria del tiempo.

—No voy a entrenarle. —Sentenció.

—No creo que eso dependa de ti.

Changbin siempre había sido honesto, incluso en los momentos más inoportunos, pero a pesar de lo mucho que Hyunjin apreciaba esa clase de comportamiento, en aquel instante, simplemente le mandó a la mierda, dejando el taco sobre la mesa con un ruidoso golpe.

Salió del bar a toda prisa, como alma que lleva el diablo. Se puso el casco, quitó el caballete y arrancó con furia. Su Kawasaki rugió en medio de la oscuridad del crepúsculo, así que dio un tirón al volante, pegó media vuelta y aceleró en la solitaria carretera.

***

Su equipo de patrocinadores tenía un par de viviendas reservadas para sus motoristas recién llegados. Muchos de ellos venían de fuera, y a no ser que tuvieran dinero saliéndose por las orejas, todos aceptaban vivir allí con tal de ahorrarse el pago de meses de hoteles o apartamentos.

Las viviendas eran un par de casas adosadas en un barrio alejado del centro, con pequeños jardines y calles tranquilas, cercanas al campo de entrenamiento y a las oficinas del jefe.

Su estómago se removió en cuanto vio la luz de la que una vez fue su casa encendida. Había dejado de vivir allí en cuanto se anunció su retirada como motorista profesional. Desde entonces, había empezado a trabajar como entrenador en su equipo, con cuyo sueldo se pagaba el alquiler del piso en el que vivía.

La ira le había llevado hasta allí, pero se bajó de la moto algo indeciso. Felix decía que aquello era lo que se rumoreaba por los talleres, tal vez no era cierto, o tal vez sí. Pero Hyunjin quiso pensar que sí, que era cierto, tenía que dejar salir aquella ira de alguna condenada manera, y dejando su casco en el manillar de la moto, dio varios pasos firmes hasta la puerta.

Tocó el timbre un par de veces, y oyó un rápido “un momento” al otro lado de la puerta. Tomó aire cuando la cerradura empezó a sonar, alzó la mirada, encuadró los hombros e hinchó el pecho, intentando de lucir seguro de sí mismo, imponente o amenazante.

En la pequeña rendija abierta de la puerta, aparecieron un par de ojos sorprendidos que le escanearon de arriba abajo.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿Hyunjin? —El tal Seungmin sonrió, y el pecho del rubio se desinfló como un globo. Parpadeó, ante la voz suave del otro chico, y su cerebro por poco se olvida de motivo por el que había ido hasta allí—. ¡Pensé que el jefe te lo preguntaría mañana! Pero bueno, ya que estás aquí… ¡Pasa, pasa!

Hyunjin se encontró dentro de aquel lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había un par de maletas en la entrada, algo de desorden en el salón, y un perro de aspecto anciano mirándole desde la comodidad del sofá.

—Perdona el desorden, he llegado hace poco más de dos horas y aún no sé ni cómo organizarme. Odio las mudanzas, ¿y tú?

Mientras hablaba, no dejaba de moverse de aquí para allá, moviendo ropa y objetos que estaban dispersos por todas partes.

—S-supongo que tampoco me gustan. —Respondió.

—¿Verdad que no? Es horrible —suspiró Seungmin. Después se detuvo justo en frente de él y le miró, con los brazos en jarras y una radiante sonrisa en la cara—. En fin, ¿has venido a darme una respuesta? No era necesario, de verdad, podrías haberme enviado un mensaje o me lo hubieras podido decir mañana en el trabajo. Aunque en realidad me alegro de que hayas venido, me has ahorrado toda una noche en vela… Dios, siento hablar tantísimo, estoy nervioso porque siempre he sido un gran admirador tuyo, y…

—¿Qué… qué respuesta? —Hyunjin no pudo evitar interrumpir. Su corazón iba a cien por hora por alguna extraña razón. Tal vez porque nunca se había sentido tan rodeado de aquella exagerada sensación de amabilidad. Tal vez porque aquel chico era el primer admirador suyo que no le miraba con pena justo antes de decir “lamenté muchísimo tu pérdida”.

Seungmin giró su cabeza a un lado, tal y como hubiera hecho un cachorrito confuso. Arrugó los labios y las cejas, rascándose la nuca.

—¿No has hablado con el jefe? —preguntó. Hyunjin negó—. ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

Hyunjin entreabrió los labios, pero nada salió de su boca. Agachó la cabeza, repentinamente avergonzado de su actitud. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había esperado encontrarse al otro lado de la puerta, pero sin duda no era a ese chico tierno y amigable que tenía un perro viejo en el sofá y cuyas expresiones le hacían parecer un cachorro adorable.

Tal vez esperaba encontrarse con su antiguo yo. Con la prepotencia y el descaro de quién cree tenerlos a todos a sus pies. Pero, sin duda, algo así como un reflejo de lo que fue en su momento no era lo que tenía frente a él.

—Yo… he escuchado que has firmado con este equipo porque me quieres como entrenador —dijo suavemente al fin. Y Seungmin asintió lentamente—. Que es porque pretendes… imitar el salto que…

Seungmin soltó un chillido, asustando tanto a Hyunjin como al viejo perro. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente hacia delante, gesticulando negativas a la vez que su cabeza negaba frenéticamente.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no! —Estaba tan… ¿angustiado? Que sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo a medida que hablaba—. No es… no es eso lo que quiero. Quiero decir, s-sí que es verdad lo de que quiero que seas mi entrenador. Pe-pero jamás pretendería obligarte o-o forzarte a enseñarme ese salto porque… porque… me puedo hacer una idea de lo que significa para ti y por eso… le pedí al jefe que te preguntara si yo… si yo podría intentarlo. Solo lo haré con tu permiso.

De nuevo, de la boca entreabierta de Hyunjin no salió ni una sola palabra. Cada minúscula pizca de ira se había drenado fuera de su cuerpo, su mente se quedó vacía, hueca y repleta del eco de aquella última frase, “solo lo haré con tu permiso”.

Se fue de aquella casa poco después, cuando se las apañó para decirle a Seungmin que necesitaba pensárselo y el chico asintió con firmeza, agradeciéndoselo a pesar de que no había nada que agradecer.

Condujo en automático, y en cuanto su cuerpo se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama aquella noche, lo único que hizo fue leer artículos sobre Seungmin hasta las dos de la mañana. Todos decían lo mismo, todos lo elogiaban de la misma manera. Humilde, amable, eminente leyenda. El único patrón que seguían su propia carrera y la del chico nuevo era ese: el talento. Subido en vehículos de dos ruedas desde los seis años, campeón o subcampeón en todas las categorías que había estado. Estaba en labrándose un hueco en la élite poco a poco, y algunos ya empezaban a hablar de la derrota sin precedentes de una antigua leyenda.

Fue entonces cuando Hyunjin fue consciente de con quién acababa de estar. Frente a sus ojos se había situado el único chico capaz de superarle, el único chico que podría destronarle de su hipotético trono de la más grande y prematura leyenda del _Freestyle_.

Y esa futura leyenda le acababa de pedir permiso para triunfar. Como un cachorrito inocente e iluso, como si el respeto y la admiración que sentía por Hyunjin fueran más poderosos que su ambición por ganar.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita, y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Ya no había nada que quisiera mantener. No había nada que le importara tanto como para que su egoísmo le dictara lo que debía hacer. Aquel podio intacto en el que había estado durante dos años no era real, jamás lo había sido. Y no solo iba a dejar que le tiraran de él, sino que, además, ayudaría a Seungmin a enterrarle bien hondo, a cientos de metros bajo tierra.

La leyenda de Hyunjin debía morir. Aquella era la oportunidad que siempre había necesitado para acabar de pasar página, la oportunidad de redimirse sin subirse a una moto, de ser libre.

Y Seungmin acababa de ofrecérsela en bandeja de plata.


	4. step 3: close your eyes, block out the noise around you

Lo primero que pensó Seungmin cuando abrió la puerta aquella tarde fue un inocente “qué guapo…”, seguido de un alterado “¡....y me está mirando!”.

Era curioso cómo, a pesar de tener el permiso lícito de mirarle —porque estaban manteniendo una conversación—, Seungmin sentía que no debía mirarle en absoluto. Luchó por comportarse sosegado y natural, como si el mismísimo Hwang Hyunjin no estuviera de pie en su salón, mirándole con cierta confusión en su rostro. Y en cuanto las preguntas fueron hechas y el sonido de su moto ser perdió en el silencio de la noche, Seungmin se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su perra Daisy, que a duras penas le dirigió un movimiento de cola. Suspirando, cogió un cojín y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en la acolchada tela.

—¿Crees que aceptará? —le susurró a Daisy. El animal tan solo abrió un ojo, consciente de que su amo le estaba hablando—. Yo creo… que sí.

Y así fue. Aunque fuera un sí algo extraño, a la mañana siguiente de su conversación, mientras Seungmin se ponía los protectores en un banco cercano a la pista de entrenamiento de los seniors.

Notó una presencia, alzó la mirada y ahogó un grito al verlo ahí, mirando hacia abajo con un casco en las manos. Iba vestido con su antiguo equipamiento, Seungmin podría haberlo reconocido entre cientos de personas. El azul eléctrico siempre había sido el símbolo de su presencia, la identidad de Hyunjin en la pista; incluso dos años después de su retirada, el azul seguía ausente en la arena. Nadie había osado utilizarlo, y nadie osaría hacerlo en el futuro. Muchos lo sentían como el uso de las ropas de un difunto, aunque Seungmin no lo veía del todo así.

—Vamos a trabajar a mí manera, y vas a hacer las cosas cuando yo lo diga. No vas a arriesgarte ni ha hacer el gilipollas, conmigo ya tenemos más que suficiente. No le hablaras de esto a nadie públicamente. Ni redes sociales ni hostias, ¿de acuerdo? Y esto no es un favor, hago esto por mí, no por ti. —Un silencio, una mirada de reojo a su alrededor. Seungmin tragó saliva cuando aquel par de ojos volvió a posarse sobre los suyos—. Venga, vamos, tendrás que entrenar duro si pretendes eclipsar la leyenda de Hwang Hyunjin.

El episodio de entumecimiento mental de Seungmin llegó a su fin con aquella última frase. Su corazón se aceleró tanto que pudo sentirlo en sus oídos, pulsante y arrítmico. Se levantó, alarmado y asustado ante la idea que había dejado caer Hyunjin, dispuesto a desmentir aquella clase de acusación.

—¡No! ¡No pretendo ser mejor que tú! —Su voz sonó vergonzosamente aguda. Hyunjin retrocedió tan solo un paso ante su inesperada cercanía.

El pecho de Seungmin subía y bajaba. Por algún motivo tenía ganas de llorar, pero toda pesadumbre se desvaneció de su organismo en cuanto la vio… Una sonrisa amplia se expandió poco a poco por el rostro de Hyunjin, una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos, y que fue acompañada por una mano que acabó descansando despreocupadamente sobre el hombro de Seungmin.

—Qué adorable —dijo el rubio, y el moreno enrojeció hasta que su cuero cabelludo empezó a cosquillear—. Pero he visto videos tuyos, y ya eres mejor que yo.

Y fue entonces cuando Seungmin descubrió que, en realidad, por más que lo evitara, jamás podría dejar de mirarle.

***

El cuerpo de Seungmin estaba hecho para el freestyle. Brazos y piernas fuertes, cadera estrecha, hombros anchos, complexión media. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para manejar la moto a su antojo y el peso preciso para que la moto subiera todo lo que tenía que subir.

Hyunjin no pudo evitar pensar en lo sencillas que debían ser para Seungmin muchas de las cosas que en su momento tan solo fueron obstáculos para él. Tenía paciencia, era prudente y, además, gentil incluso con su moto. Tenía todas las virtudes de las que Hyunjin siempre había carecido, y eso era todo un alivio a la hora de entrenarle.

Si su tía Olivia hubiera entrenado a Seungmin y no a él, Hyunjin ni siquiera hubiera tenido una sola oportunidad de triunfo. No tenía dudas al respecto, Seungmin era mucho mejor que él en todo, el único motivo por el que no había ascendido en aquel mundo tan rápido como hizo él era su falta de competitividad.

De alguna retorcida forma, ese aspecto de Seungmin le irritaba y le enternecía por partes iguales. Le irritaba porque, joder, ¿para qué te presentas a una carrera si tu intención no es ganar? Pero después le veía disfrutando de su moto y de sus saltos, sonriendo incluso cuando se caía de morros al suelo y decía “¡ups, me he pasado con la fuerza!”.

Hyunjin pensó con nostalgia en la última vez que realmente disfrutó un campeonato, un entrenamiento, una carrera, y se encontró con una escalofriante realidad. La ambición le había consumido por completo, y aquello le entristeció tanto que no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza e irse de la pista un rato, dejando solo a Seungmin.

Caminó hasta la puerta de los vestuarios y se detuvo allí, apoyado bajo el umbral. Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, luchando por mantener majo control aquella oleada de pensamientos inútiles y dañinos.

—Ey, ¿me dejas pasar?

Hyunjin se irguió repentinamente y miró a Jeongin con los ojos muy abiertos. Su boca se secó, pero se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre. El pelinegro se lo agradeció con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, paso por su lado casi sin mirarle, y Hyunjin estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio hasta que el más joven pareció repensarse algo y se detuvo abruptamente, girándose hacia él.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Le avergonzaba tanto el pasado y lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, que a duras penas era capaz de mantenerse en pie frente a él. Y no era tan solo el recuerdo del rechazo, también era todo aquello que había hecho y que había prometido no hacer, por haberse expuesto de aquella forma sabiendo lo mucho que tenía que perder.

Incluso aquello parecía genuinamente su culpa, a pesar de saber que por más que quisiera, nadie puede obligarse a amar a quién uno quiere.

—Hyunjin yo… —Si Hyunjin parecía incómodo, Jeongin todavía lo parecía más. Quien una vez fue su amigo se retorció las manos con fuerza, buscando las palabras adecuadas después de tanto tiempo—. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo… queriendo pedirte disculpas. No actué bien, no debí huir como lo hice. Traté tus sentimientos como un problema, y no lo eran.

Jeongin siempre había sido experto en dejar a Hyunjin indefenso y fuera de lugar. Realmente no supo qué decir, qué hacer. No fue consciente de lo muchísimo que había estado necesitando aquellas disculpas hasta que las obtuvo, sin previo aviso, crudas y sinceras, como siempre había sido el chico de la que una vez se enamoró.

—Yo…

—No fui un buen amigo. Fui irrespetuoso y egoísta. Felix me lo dijo una vez, en un bar en el que nos encontramos. Tú estabas en el baño, y me vio. Hacía escasos días que nos habíamos peleado y él… Él vino y me dijo que había perdido la oportunidad de ser amado por la mejor persona del mundo y que eso me convertía en todo menos en inteligente, que no merecía tu confianza. —Jeongin no le miraba mientras hablaba, y Hyunjin agradeció que de aquella forma no estuviera viendo sus lágrimas—. Me enfadé, en ese momento no supe muy bien por qué, pero me fui sintiendo que nadie me entendía, que nadie entendía que yo no podía quererte del modo en el que tú lo hacías. He estado pensando en ello desde entonces, y ahora sé que Felix tenía razón. Ahora sé que incluso si jamás hubiera podido corresponderte de aquella forma, tú… tú hubieras encontrado la manera de quererme de otra forma más adecuada, porque incluso cuando todo tu mundo se acababa de desmoronar, habías confiado lo suficiente en mí como para mostrarme tus pedazos. Te traicioné de la peor forma posible, y lo siento muchísimo, Hyunjin, te juro que lo siento. 

Hyunjin había cerrado los ojos, y el mundo había dejado de girar a su alrededor. El sonido de la voz de Jeongin, el eco de las motos en el exterior, todo había sido bloqueado. No valía la pena llorar, ni gritar, ni si quiera valía la pena alegrarse o sonreír. Aceptó aquellas disculpas porque eran sinceras, pese a que llegaban muy tarde, tanto que ni siquiera pudo volver a mirarle cuando se despidió de él, asumiendo de una vez por todas que no era su culpa, que no lo era de ninguna de las maneras.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien asumía la culpa de sus actos, y ese alguien no era él mismo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió persona, viviente y encontrada. Y pensó en lo mucho que había querido a Jeongin, y en lo poco que lo quería en ese preciso momento. En cómo su corazón y su mente había podido llegar a esa conclusión porque en contra de todo pronóstico seguía vivo, merecidamente vivo.

Y pensó inesperadamente en Seungmin porque oyó su carcajada en algún lugar de su mente, como llevaba haciendo casi religiosamente desde que habían empezado a conocerse, subidos a una moto o sentados una al lado del otro en la cafetería del edificio.

Abrió los ojos ante el recuerdo de aquella bonita cara arrugada ante el amargo sabor del café que él mismo le había dado a probar. Pensó en lo entrañable que era su forma de sugerir que, tal vez, carecía de papilas gustativas, o en la forma en la que Seungmin fijaba la mirada en sus labios cuando hablaba, y en lo muchísimo que aquello le calentaba el alma.

Hyunjin estaba vivo, con los ojos cerrados y el sonido del exterior bloqueado, sin embargo, su armadura tenía grietas por las que una inesperada luz había empezado a colarse. Una luz tan deslumbrante y radiante que le eclipsaría el resto de su vida y que le haría explotar en pedazos.

Y estaba tan contento. Quería convertirse en cenizas para volver a ser el fénix que fue una vez. Quería tomar las riendas de su vida, llevar a Seungmin a la cima de aquel mundo con el que él tan solo pudo soñar.

Se descubrió haciéndolo también por él. Cayendo en su amabilidad, en sus permisos, en sus silencios y en su comprensión, dejando que la semilla germinara y _que sea lo que Dios quiera._ Porque ya recordaba de qué le sonaba, porque cuando Hyunjin casi se partió una pierna en su primera carrera de motocross, fue Seungmin, el que llevaba más segundos de ventaja, el que iba a ganar la carrera, el único que detuvo su moto y le ayudó a salir de la pista. Fue Seungmin el que sacrificó su victoria por él cuando, de haber sido al revés, ni siquiera se habría planteado reducir la velocidad.

Porque si había alguien que se mereciera aquella cima, era Seungmin. Y Hyunjin iba a dársela en bandeja de plata.


	5. step 4: be the booster, speed up

—Le gustas. —Felix tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, le hablaba muy cerca del oído, arrastraba las palabras. Habían bebido mucho—. Y te gusta.

Sí, se gustaban. Seungmin y él. La química había sido instantánea, lo sabía. Hyunjin había sido atacado con la guardia baja y Seungmin simplemente le miraba y le miraba, y en realidad no hacía nada, pero lo hacía todo tal y como debía hacerlo, y Hyunjin caía y caía y nada tenía sentido, pero sabía que quería besarle con locura desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo y ahí estaba, mirándole bailar apoyado en la barra del pub mientras Changbin, que nunca bailaba, le seguía el rollo, porque incluso Changbin era débil ante ese par de ojos inocentes, que en realidad de inocentes no tenían nada.

O eso mismo descubriría Hyunjin unos cuantos minutos después, mientras era arrastrado al centro de la pista de baile en contra de su voluntad, pero callándose como un muerto en cuanto Seungmin le tomó de la nuca y susurró: —¿Bailamos?

Y de repente ni un solo centímetro entre ellos, el calor, el alcohol, el olor dulzón del cuello de Seungmin y sus labios besándolo con lentitud. Una mano en su nuca y una boca que jadeaban cada vez que sus caderas se movían hacia delante.

Ninguno de ellos estaba realmente sorprendido. Pero a Hyunjin le pareció una completa locura, un sinsentido, y entonces Seungmin dejó de darle la espalda y le besó, hundiéndose en su boca con urgencia y desespero.

—¿Te parece bien que hagamos esto? —ronroneó Seungmin.

Y Hyunjin pensó que menudo pregunta más absurda cuando su entrepierna llevaba minutos frotándose contra su culo y aquello debía ser una respuesta más que obvia. Sin embargo, se obligó a responder, acercando mucho su boca a la oreja de Seungmin, agarrando sus caderas con firmeza. 

—¿Quieres respuestas obvias? Está bien. El viernes que viene vas a ganar los X-Games, arrasarás con todos y superarás mi puntuación. Estoy duro, estamos cachondos. Quiero hacer esto, quieres irte de aquí y que meta mi mano en tus pantalones, ¿verdad? Tal vez incluso quieras mis labios ahí abajo…

Un gemido ronco fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del moreno, y ni siquiera tuvieron respeto por el pobre taxista que los llevó al apartamento de Seungmin, al que entraron con marcas en los cuellos y a toda velocidad.

Lo que había empezado como una agradable comodidad instantánea hacía ya un par de meses, había acabado convergiendo con aquel caos de gemidos y chasquidos, con Hyunjin arrodillado a los pies de la cama. Eran aquello y lo otro, la seguridad y el azar, la calma y la acción, la pasión por lo que hacían y lo que eran, mientras confluyendo con lo que habían sido y se estaban prometiendo ser.

Era una locura porque ni siquiera se habían estado buscando, al menos no de aquella manera. Un día Hyunjin le había visto entrar en el despacho del jefe, y al otro estaban desnudo y siendo penetrado por Seungmin, mientras sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar porque era feliz, y estaban borrachos pero cuerdos, más cuerdos que nunca. Entonces la locura dejaba de serlo y Seungmin fantaseaba con despertar a la mañana siguiente para prepararle el desayuno de Hyunjin, que estaría lleno de las marcas que le harían pensar en la noche anterior y con el pelo revuelto, frotándose los ojos con una mano y enrojeciendo ante los recuerdos.

Podían sentir lo que en un futuro sería amor en aquellos actos conducidos por la locura que no era verdadera locura. Hyunjin podía sentir la calidez de aquel sentimiento en el centro de su pecho, la liberación, le sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto mientras acurrucaba a Seungmin entre sus brazos y le besaba la frente, consciente de que aquel chico no iba a irse a la mañana siguiente, ni a la siguiente, ni a la siguiente. Que seguiría ahí y que le miraría como Felix miraba a Changbin, y que lo querría mucho y bien, como Jeongin no lo hizo, como él empezaba a hacer.

Se durmió con la imagen de su tía sonriéndole de lejos, subida a su moto, más segura que nunca de ella misma. Le miraba desde allí donde estuviera, y le susurraba que la decisión había sido suya, solo suya. Que estaba orgullosa de él, que no tenía la culpa. Que lo iban a conseguir, juntos, como ella no supo hacerlo.

Y Hyunjin quiso creerla, y avanzó ciegamente hacia la victoria. Se saltó el último paso. No abrió los ojos, y el día del juicio final le susurró a Seungmin que la victoria sería solo suya, pero que la derrota sería de los dos.

Aquella fue la primera y última vez que Seungmin fue imprudente y lo arriesgó todo por todo. La primera vez que fue ambicioso. El tiempo se ralentizó a su alrededor y el impulso fue el necesario, y su fuerza estable, y su toque a tierra limpio, impoluto. Las gradas estallaron en gritos, y el nombre de una nueva leyenda empezó a resonar por todo el estadio.

Hyunjin lloró abrazado a Seungmin durante minutos.

Porque le quería.

Porque era feliz.

Seungmin le susurró que su tía estaría orgullosa de él allí donde estuviera, a pesar de que nunca habían hablado de ello, a pesar de que lo único que él había hecho era empezar a confiar un poco en sí mismo.

Por eso Hyunjin asintió, porque lo había conseguido, había conseguido estar un paso por delante y alcanzar el mundo que nunca había creído merecer.

Porque era libre. Al fin lo era.

_29/09/2020_

_Noone_


End file.
